


The Photo Shoot

by Dalankar



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AFL slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets a little wound up at a photo shoot. Justin is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Shoot

"Nick, I need you to put your left hand on his cheek and your right hand on his waist." The photographer calls.

 

Nick blinks.

 

"What?"

 

"Time is money, Nick! Do you want this shoot to turn out well or not?"

 

"But…"

 

"God! Don't be a diva ok? Just trust me and do as I say!"

 

Nick looks at Justin, who shrugs. He does as he was told, hands tentative on Justin's skin.

 

"Now Justin, I need you to put your hands on Nick's waist and GET CLOSER, both of you! Geez, I'm sure neither of you has fleas!"

 

They gather closer until their chests are almost touching.

 

"Good. Keep on looking at each other like that! Yes! Brilliant!"

 

Nick feels his heart beat gathering speed in his chest and fights down the urge to blush. Justin's looking at him, faintest of a smirk on his lips, hands firm on his waist.

 

"Alright, now, lean closer with your heads. Almost like you're going to kiss. No, Nick tilt your head the other way. Keep your eyes on each other. Justin, move your hands lower. Right, good. Hold that."

 

"Going to kiss me?" Justin whispers. Nick's hands shake, his palms sweaty.

 

Justin leans closer and breathes him in. Nick holds still, not daring to breathe.

 

"Oh fuck! That's hot!" The photographer calls out, camera clicking away.

 

"What are you doing?" Nick hisses.

 

"Getting in to character." Justin replies, hands sliding under Nick's jumper.

 

"We're meant to be ourselves!"

 

"Exactly." Justin says and Nick can hear the grin in his voice.

 

Nick pulls back a little, eyes narrowing. Two can play this game. Then he ups the ante and leans forward to kiss Justin, who to his credit is only surprised for a second before he dives in to the kiss. Nick grips his hand in Justin's hair and goes for broke.

 

When they pull back there is a stunned silence in the room. The photographer is watching them, camera hanging forgotten in his hands. There is an sort of a glazed expression on his face that Nick finds worrying.

 

"Right," Justin says, licking his lips "I knew there was something we were forgetting."

 

Nick pulls back, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Umm…"

 

"What do you say we find a more private place and you two could...let me watch...for the sake of my art of course."Comes the offer from the photographer who is starting inch closer.

 

Justin laughs. Nick backs away, pulling Justin with him.

 

"No, that's fine. We're done here right? Good." And without waiting for an answer and not meeting anyone's eyes he grips Justin's wrist and practically runs out of the room.

 

He hesitates at the door, looking back at the photographer who looks like someone kicked down his sand castle.

 

"You...er… didn't take any photos of...that did you?" he asks, mentally preparing himself to take drastic action if he had.

 

The photographer's lip actually wobbles.

 

"Please come back...we'll do this again and I can...add you to my collection. That'd be a great honour for us all. Oh dear God, let me get you on film!!"

 

Nick brings up a hand to ward him and the words 'add you to my collection' away.

 

"No thanks." He says and leaves, pulling Justin behind him, who is laughing like this whole thing is actually funny.

 

He pulls Justin in to an empty room, closes the door, makes sure it’s locked and turns on him.

 

"What's so funny?" he asks, cornering Justin against the door.

 

Justin grins at him.

 

"Oh come on, Nick! That was hilarious! Did you see his face?"

 

"Do you know what would have happened if he'd taken any photos of that? If any of them had gotten out?" he almost yells.

 

Justin's grin fades.

 

"Nick..."

 

Nick breathes in deep. He knows he's guilty. But he isn't trying to play the blame game. It's just that he gets so worried sometimes because of what happened before. He just doesn't want any more scandals in his life. Now or ever. And Justin understands that. Because he reaches out pulling Nick closer.

 

"It's okay. Nick, nothing happened. Nothing he can prove anyway." Justin holds his eyes until he nods.

 

"Yeah...I guess. I just don't want…" Nick buries his head in Justin's shoulder and holds tight. He feels Justin's lips in his hair.

 

"I know," Justin whispers, "I know."

 

"What was he trying to do anyway?" Justin whispers a moment later, "Was he trying to get me to kiss you cos' that's the only logical end to that whole scenario that I can think of."

 

Nick smiles against Justin's skin.

 

"The only logical end?" He repeats.

 

"You. Me. Proximity. Those things equals me trying kiss you senseless."

 

Nick laughs.

 

"You realise that we have all those things right here too?" he asks, voice coy, wanting to take things further now that they don't have an audience.

 

Justin grins.

 

"The only logical end."

 

The End.


End file.
